


whatever (seven letters)

by summerdayghost



Category: Tragedy Girls (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Execution, F/F, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Tomorrow morning at nine o’clock she was set to be executed by the state of Ohio.





	whatever (seven letters)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of last night on earth. This is more than 100 words.

Sadie couldn’t sleep, but she didn’t want to. There would be enough time to sleep when she was dead which would be soon enough anyway. Tomorrow morning at nine o’clock she was set to be executed by the state of Ohio.

If she had enough light she would have stayed up reading McKayla’s letters. There were only about seven of them. She suspected that there had likely been many, many more and these were the only ones that got through prison screening. McKayla’s letters consisted of hardly legible cursive framed by doodles written on what seemed to be brightly colored scrap paper. They were in stark contrast to Sadie’s letters to McKayla, all meticulously neat uniform handwriting on lined notebook paper, but she loved every single one.

McKayla had been originally scheduled to die first, but the governor commuted her sentence to life. She was found to be legally sane in court, but the governor wasn’t convinced. Neither was the public.

They had denied her request to see McKayla one last time. It was unsurprising but still disappointing. She hadn’t seen her since that utter circus of a trial.

In the morning she ate her last meal: popcorn, ice cream, and cherry Seven-Up. It was what she and McKayla used to pig out on while watching movies together. There was no point in pretending that’s what she was doing now even if that’s probably what McKayla would have done. Although she couldn’t help but think about what movie she would have been watching with McKayla given the chance. There were so many that they never got around to.

She had seen a million pictures of people holding signs with catchy slogans outside of executions. Once she had told McKayla that’s what she wanted as a joke. Now she wondered if she got such a turn out for herself.

The Hoopers sat on either side of her weeping father in the observation room. It was nice that they seemed to still be friends. Sheriff Blane Welch was there isolated in the back row. She hadn’t expected to see him.

“Any last words?”

“Whatever,” Sadie took a deep breath, likely to be her final one, “I’m not sorry or anything. I loved her. Love her.”

McKayla and Sadie had a good run. Things were messy sometimes, but she would do it all again in a heartbeat. It was all such fun. Maybe in another life they were good girls but that was probably a boring one. The only thing Sadie would change is that she would have kissed McKayla sooner. That and the whole getting caught thing, that part was lame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
